SWD: Ninja Love - Goemon, One Intimate Day
by galaxypony
Summary: The original spin-off expanded and continued in greater detail.
1. Chapter 1

(This is probably my personal favorite spin-off story. I thought about just keeping the exact original words and format, but couldn't resist enhancing. Hope all enjoy!)

It's was a beautiful day. Goemon and I were out shopping in town. We were having a hard time finding a specific kimono that he had spotted a few weeks earlier. What made the process even harder was that he purposely avoided providing any details, rendering my searching basically useless.

"Could you at least tell me the color or pattern?" I implored.

"Hm... I'm not sure..." he muttered, probably without even caring what I'd ask.

"Hmph!" I pouted, resenting my own uselessness. "Well, if I can't help look for it, then why did you even bring me?!" I crossed my arms and halted in the middle of the street.

Goemon turned slowly, flashing that mischievous smile I knew so well. "Someone is throwing a temper tantrum?" He walked back and stared down at me reproachfully.

"I-I, uh, no... I'm just frustrated..." Damn, I lost my nerve. Feeling shy under his steady gaze, I looked at my feet.

"Oh yes you are," he chided and clucked his tongue. "Seems like you're asking for punishment..."

"Huh! Ah..." My eyes grew wide and I clutched at his sleeve. "No, Goemon, please! Not here..." He only ever had one type of punishment in mind when I disobeyed his direct order, and it usually included humiliating me. When we were alone and it was only him watching me, I didn't mind so much, feeling vulnerable, but in public...

"Hm, well, I'll let it go...for now..." he frowned. And with that he slipped an arm around my waist and guided me into the next shop.

As we continued searching, I did my very best to be amicable and behave in hopes that he would forget about the whole thing.

"Here it is!" Goemon exclaimed. I looked to see him holding up a gorgeous red and black kimono with gold trim.

"Um, Goemon, but that's a women's kimono..." I bit my lip, suppressing a giggle.

He smiled coldly and walked toward me. Then he leaned down close to my face and whispered, "Yes, you are a woman Sakura...last I checked." With that he reached a hand towards my chest and I slapped it away without thinking.

*Gasp!*

I clutched my own hand, realizing what I had done. Goemon, however, simply grinned.

"First a tantrum, then ingratitude, now insolence? Oh, yes, I must punish you..." His voice was barely audible, but every word stuck in my mind. He brushed the hair back from my face, and I could only close my eyes as I blushed.

Finally, I managed to stammer, "I-I thought... that... we were shopping for you..."

"Well, I wanted to surprise my beautiful wife with a gift. I never dreamed that she'd be so ungrateful."

I tearfully looked up at him, sincerely sorry for my behavior.

"There, there, my love," he patted my head.

After purchasing the kimono, we headed back home down the street.

"I'm getting kind of tired," Goemon said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's not like you to get tired so easily," I responded.

"It's because you wouldn't let me sleep last night," he said with a chuckle.

"Wha...!" I gasped. His words made me turn bright red. "What are you talking about?" I whispered with the hiss. "You're the one who was being rowdy..."

"So what if I was?" He yawned casually. "_You're_ the one who always looks too damn cute."

"N-never mind..." I had the feeling that if I said anything more, he would just use it to tease me. So I kept my mouth shut.

"But yesterday wasn't totally satisfying..." he continued to muse as he stroked my back.

"It... It wasn't?" I bit my lip, thinking of the previous night. His words were a little hurtful. Aren't I enough for him, I worried.

"Maybe that's not the right word... There wasn't enough...tension."

I couldn't believe he was bringing this up while we were walking through the middle of town. "T-tension?" I gulped.

"Like...being consumed by...a sense of danger!"

I was suddenly aware that his hand on my back was drifting lower.

"Well... We've already slept together so many times..." I whispered, trying to hide my face.

He sighed, "I know... Every night, it's always the same. I just want something more exciting!"

"S-something...exciting? I am not exciting for you anymore?" My eyes welled up at the thought. Does he not love me anymore, I panicked with worry. Then suddenly- "Hey! Where do you think you're touching?!"

Goemon was slowly stroking my ass now.

"Where? Your ass." He smiled down at me playfully.

"Please stop, we are in public..." I said a little tersely, my face going to beet red.

"Why should I stop?"

"People are looking!"

He just laughed happily. "That's what makes it exciting!" Then, he firmly grabbed my ass.

"Ow! Stop it!" I jumped.

"Are you giving me orders?"

"No, of course not," I said quickly, realizing my error. "I'm just asking you to please stop..."

"That's a pretty haughty way to ask for something, don't you think?" he reprimanded me, but his tone was full of mischief. "And after I bought you a gift." He grabbed my ass again.

Hurriedly, I whimpered, "Please don't touch my butt in public."

He simply smirked at my request. "N, O. NO."

My mouth gaped open. "B-but, I asked you politely!"

"Hmm, but you're giving me a look... It's just looks like you're asking for more."

I couldn't reply, no words came.

"Besides, you're my wife. I should be able to touch you whenever I want," he stated matter-of-factly.

Finally, I managed to squeak out, "You made me ask nicely even though you weren't going to stop?!"

"Yep. I want to touch you even more now," he teased while his hand continued to rub my ass.

This must be my punishment, I thought. Why do I have to always play into his teasing? He's constantly getting the better of me like this. I tried to squirm away from his touch, but he easily held me tighter. Despite myself, though, a hot feeling started to creep over my body. Goemon seemed to enjoy my reactions as he brushed his lips against my ear.

"D-don't, please! People are looking..." I sputtered in a raspy voice.

"So it's okay as long as no one is looking...?"

"N-no, that's not what I-"

My eyes widened as Goemon suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into an alley.

"Goem-mm!,"

As soon as we stepped into the alley, he covered my mouth with his. I couldn't help moaning into his kiss. Then his tongue pushed its way between my lips and into my mouth. I felt his warm tongue mingling with mine.

" Mmph..." I attempted to protest, but to no avail. Our tongues continued to tangle together. It felt like all the strength draining from my body. My head was dizzy from his sultry kiss.

"Mm-Goemon!? W-what are you doing?!"

While I had been focused on the kiss, Goemon had slipped his hand into my kimono.

"You know what I'm doing..." his voice was husky. He took my hand and put it against his hard member. As if it were possible, my eyes widened even more. I glanced side to side down the alley, but Goemon gripped my chin and faced me back toward him. Resting his forehead against mine, he breathed, "You know what I want to do, right?"

He kissed me again, harder. I tried to withdraw my hand from his bulge, but he wouldn't let me.

"Mm-ah!"

I moaned into his mouth. He had slipped his other hand back into my clothes and his fingers had trailed down my stomach, between my legs, and were now putting pressure on my sensitive spot.

"You can reject me all you want... But your body says it wants me." He then nibbled my earlobe and whispered, "See?" He slid his fingers back and forth against me, making me gasp. "You're soaked..."

My resistance was waning fast. I could feel my legs quiver even as I tried meekly to push him away. "B-but we can't do it here...Ahh!"

"Nngh, I can't hold back anymore!" he growled and suddenly flipped me around. With one hand tight around my waist, he pushed me forward, forcing me to lean against the side of the building so my ass was sticking out.

"Goemon, wait, please-ahh!" I cried out as he pulled up my kimono and thrust himself into me. His member seemed to pulse harder than usual.

"Nngh, ahh!" I couldn't help but moan with his thrusts.

"Are you sure you want to be making so much noise?" he whispered in my ear. But my sultry sounds didn't stop. "People might come looking if you do."

*Gasp!* Realizing that he was right, but down on my lip.

"Oh, so you're gonna hold it in?" With that Goemon began moving his body hard and fast again. His aggressive thrusts forced my voice out. "It'll feel better if you don't hold it in..." Now he spoke with unusual gentleness. "You should let it all out..." He kept one hand on my hip, but moved the other up to my chest.

Clenching my teeth, I stifled a moan as he began to play with my breasts.

"You're pretty sensitive here, too, aren't you? It's like your body was just begging for me to touch it."

"Oh god..." I gasped. My head was spinning. I was too afraid to scan the alley again. Goemon pounded me mercilessly. At this point, my moans would usually be filling our bedroom, but my public humiliation made me keep as much in as possible. My body tensed with the strain.

"Ugh, you're so tight!" Goemon's words were becoming more blunt. "Shit, yeah babe..." But it was almost as if that was arousing me even more.

Oh god, I thought, anyone could just glanced down here and see what we're doing. The thought alone made me weak. My body stiffened and started to shake. I was slipping down, barely able to support myself anymore. Goemon wrapped his arms around me. He gave me one last deep thrust that sent us both over the edge. I covered my mouth with my hand as sublime pleasure radiated through me. As Goemon held me close, I could feel his warmth being released into my body.

It was a few moments before either of us could speak.

"See?" he finally panted. "Excitement feels good, right?"

I could only whimper in response as little aftershocks raked through me.

"Hm, dearest, your body is begging for more..." he said hoarsely.

My voice, in contrast, was breathy and small, "It must be...your imagination..."

"Be honest with me..." He was still inside me as he whispered, "You actually like it rough like this, don't you?"

"Don't say that!" I pleaded, looking at him over my shoulder.

"Hm, I think I'll just see for myself!" He then reached up to my chest and began to pinch and roll my nipples.

"Ahh!" I gasped, and dropped my head. I was losing control of my voice as his touch sent shocks through me.

"Are you sure you want to be that loud?"

I closed my mouth but couldn't stop my moans. Through the fog of humiliation, part of me felt happy. There's no way Goemon could cum that intensely if he didn't still love me. He was still inside of me... Without realizing it, I began to move...

"Why are you squirming around like that?"

I delighted in the feel of his breath on my neck... My body was taking over.

"I-I'm not...moving...ahh!"

"Your hips are..."

I could hear the smile in his voice...

"N-no...ugh!"

"Do you want me to do it hard again?" he teased as his hands moved back to my hips.

"St..."

"Huh?"

"Stop..." I whispered, but my own body wouldn't even listen.

"What?" he hissed.

"We shouldn't be doing this here... Let me go!" My voice was breathy and high-pitched. Tears fell down my cheeks even as my lips smiled.

"Really...?" Goemon asked. I could feel him getting hard again inside of me. My breathing was shallow as I reflexively pushed my hips back onto him. "You really want me to stop?"

He waited for my response, but I just kept panting.

"Well, if that's what you want..." He trailed off and started to pull out.

Without thinking, I reached a hand back to grab his kimono and pulled on it. Whimpering, I pushed my hips back further.

"What a spoiled wife I have," he teased. "You have to use your words to ask for what you want..."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, but couldn't bring myself to actually say the words.

"Hm, you're lucky you're so sexy," he grunted and thrust himself hard back into me. At a lightning pace, he kept going deeper and deeper. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming! "I knew you liked it," he gloated through gritted teeth. "Your pussy really doesn't want to let go of me!"

"Ahh-but..."

"When I start to pull out, it tightens around me!"

"Don't say those things," I cried.

"I'm saying it because you won't."

I struggle to form a coherent sentence while he continued to pump into me.

"B-but we...shouldn't...be doing this!" I managed between moans.

"Are you telling me that I have to hold it in? That I just have to deal with it when my body wants you this badly? I want to enjoy every inch of you," Goemon whispered into my ear. "I want to envelop you in my desire..." During this speech, his thrusts became longer but even rougher.

I moaned heavily as my hips met back with each of his thrusts.

"See?" he cooed to me. "Your body wants it, too." His hands moved up to lovingly massage my breasts.

If he comes on to me like, I thought, both gentle and rough movements... My entire body stirred.

Sensing my anticipation, Goemon then reached down to my front and started playing with my little button. I screamed into my hand as my back arched. Just as he started sweetly kissing my neck, I stiffened again and shuddered. I clenched my teeth and throat as tight as possible to keep from alerting the whole neighborhood.

Goemon sighed and whispered, "You should really just let it out..."

Only a small squeak escaped me as I twitched and collapsed into his arms.

(Finally... It's over now...) Or so I thought...

Our bodies separated and he turned me around to face him. Then...

"Wha-! Goemon!" I let out a surprised cry as Goemon thrust himself into me yet again!

"Did you think that with all?" he whispered.

"It's not?" I asked in earnest while holding onto him with all the strength I have left.

"I can last much longer the second time," he reminded me. "We could be here all day. I won't stop until you're honest with me and admit that you want it."

I whimpered into his chest as he pounded me again. And again. He lifted me up and put my legs around his waist while shoving my back against the wall. I gasped and moaned while my brain searched for the words. Goemon was staring intently into my face while thrusting as hard as he could.

"Say it!" He demanded. "Say it or I'll strip you naked and fuck you senseless right now!"

"YES!" I cried out, clenching my eyes shut.

"Huh?" Even he was surprised.

"Yes, Goemon...I-I love it..." My words flooded back to me just in time. "Please...please don't stop..."

With that, I felt his lips on mine again. As his tongue found mine, I moaned loud and long into his mouth. He kept kissing me deeper and deeper until, finally, he pushed into me as far as he could. I lost myself. My voice cried out as I felt him erupt deep inside of me.

—

...

"Excuse me! Sir? Miss?" An Officer appeared at the end of the alley just as we finished straightening ourselves. "Is everything alright? There were complaints of...noises back here..."

I hid myself behind my husband and suppressed a giggle. But Goemon, calm as ever responded "Oh, yes officer, absolutely."

"Miss, is that so?" The man frowned at me.

I peaked out from behind Goemon and just nodded.

"Hm. Alright then. Move along now."

Goemon grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me out of the alley.

As we walked back home, I snuck a glance up at Goemon.

"You needed me to say it, didn't you?" I giggled.

"What?!"

"You needed to hear me say it. Admit it. You can't be satisfied until you know I am!" Things I would normally never dream of saying escaped me, but I was still on a love-making high.

"Shut it!"

"Your face is getting read! It's true!" I laughed. But suddenly Goemon turned on me with a fierce look and held me by both arms. I immediately fell silent and gulped. After a pause...

"Hahaha!" Goemon broke out laughing. "And to think I was all ready to forgive you for today."

Uh oh..., I thought.

"Seems you're in need of a new punishment..." He smiled slyly.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day in the alley, Goemon hadn't been able to keep his hands off me! Most mornings I awoke to feel him already inside of me. He'd sneak up on me in the courtyard and carry me off to the woods. And no matter how carefully I secured the door to the bath, he always managed to pick the lock and dive into the water...and into me!

Today I'd snuck out into town on my own. After Goemon bought me the beautiful red and black kimono, I really wanted to get him something in return. But as I scanned the shops, I came up with a loss for ideas. Just then, a leather shop caught my eye. Feeling a sense of Goemon's mischief rubbing off on me, I grinned and walked in.

...

(later that day)

I nervously fidgeted with my hands while pacing the bedroom. Having just sent a maid to go and give my husband an urgent message, I was waiting for him to arrive with butterflies in my stomach...

"SAKURA!" Goemon burst into the room and ran over to me. His tight embrace cut off my breathing, but I still smiled as he nuzzled my neck. Then, holding me at arms length, he demanded, "What's wrong? The maid said it was urgent!"

Without saying anything, I stepped back and twirled to show off my outfit. His eyes widened.

"That—that's the...kimono I bought you..." Then his eyes narrowed to slits. "You interrupted my training just to show me this?!"

"Well, I—"

"I thought you were in trouble! I thought you might be hurt!" he shouted at me, then scratched his head in exasperation. I bit my lip while wringing my hands and looked at the floor. I'd been so excited to surprise him that I hadn't thought it through. Goemon sighed heavily, and I looked to see him staring intently at me. "Anyway, you're wearing it wrong," he spat out.

"Huh?!" I was shocked! I'd been dressing myself all my life; how could I possibly put it on wrong? It did feel rather tight, which restricted my breathing, but I thought maybe it was just a little small.

"You heard me, my naughty little wife," he teased, making me blush. Then he approached me and started to adjust it. "It should sit here, pull this back, and... There, yes!" He stepped back again, pleased with himself.

But when I looked down at myself, I gasped in shock!

"G—Goemon!?"

"All of your usual outfits are so modest," he casually explained. "I wanted to see you in something...sexier."

"B—but... I can't wear this out!" I whined, close to tears.

"Why not?" He grinned back at me.

"Uh, um..." I just stared back down at myself. The stunning fabric was no longer constructing my lungs, but that was because he had positioned it so low. The hem of the top only half covered my breasts, and dipped down to a low v-neck. Breathing heavily with nerves, my chest rose and the hem constricted me, squeezing my soft breasts out even more!

I looked back up at Goemon in a panic, but his eyes had a hazy look. With a heavy sigh, he started coming towards me again—

"Wait!" I gasped and stepped back. He stopped, but gave me a hard look until I added, "Um, please... Please wait?" My pleading softened his expression just a touch. He then raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"What now?!"

This is actually kind of turning out perfect, I thought to myself. With Goemon this riled up, he should really enjoy my new gift.

"I—I wanted to get you something in return..." I said in a meek voice. I then opened the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out two objects. Despite my heart pounding from nerves, I walked back and held out the two items for him.

"Ttss..." Goemon hissed as he examined them.

I gulped at his harsh scrutiny.

"A soft riding crop...for a horse we do not own," he frowned at me before continuing. "And a simple silk black sash... Thanks..." Rolling his eyes, he started turning around to walk out, but I grabbed on to his sleeve with the little whimper.

Without saying anything, I put my wrists together and help them out to him. My eyes flickered and he noticed I was glancing at the sash. Suddenly, an evil smile crept over his face. His mood instantly transformed.

"Hm, and what am I supposed to do with you once you are bound?" he whispered close to my ear.

My face flushed in embarrassment, but I remembered my plan. I stared into his eyes, then slowly turned around and walked back over to my dresser. I leaned over, resting on my hands, and looked back over my shoulder at him.

Finally, time for the line I practiced over and over in my head... In the most sultry voice I could muster, I explained, "Well, before we get arrested for public indecency, I wanted to try to bring the excitement home for you... So...if you really think I need to be punished..." And with that I began to slowly sway my hips from side to side.

Looking back-and-forth between the crop and my ass, a smile took over his face that sent chills down my spine. I bit my lip again as he took swift strides over to me. But to my surprise, he placed the sash and crop back on the dresser before gently embracing me from behind. I was a bit confused, but the sincerity I felt in his touch was overwhelming. With a happy sigh, I rested my head on his arm and clutched my hands to his. After a few minutes of just standing there together, Goemon finally spoke,

"Princess, did you think of this all on your own?"

"Well, technically... I was just building off of your idea from the other day..." I couldn't take full credit. It would have never occurred to me if not for that time in the alley.

"Who did you do this for?"

"Huh?"

"Is this just to please me, or do you really want it?"

His question surprised me. I didn't know what to say at first. When I didn't answer, he flipped me around to face him. Staring into my eyes, he spoke very earnestly,

"Teasing you is one thing... It's no secret that I enjoy it when you get flustered. But if I am to accept this gift..."

He sighed as he seemed to struggle for the right words. I tilted my head and listened.

"I cannot use a crop on you without first knowing..."

He trailed off again, but I finally understood and smiled at him. Touching his cheek, I whispered, "It's for both of us."

"... You're sure?"

I nodded eagerly.

He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. A moment later, though, he opened them and stared at me again. I could see the desire creeping back into his eyes.

"Damn, you are so sexy in that kimono."

I instantly flushed and looked away. With that, he hugged me tight and began kissing my neck passionately. My head swam because of his sudden change from gentle and compassionate to fully seductive. I let out a little moan into his shoulder. His lips moved up to mine and I instantly opened my mouth to receive his tongue. He squeezed me tighter at the invitation and continued on to probe my tongue with his.

When he pulled away, I was already breathing heavily from anticipation. In a low and raspy voice he instructed me to turn around. I obeyed, and even though I knew what was coming, I still gasped when he jerked my arms behind my back. Next, he took the sash and securely tied my wrists together. Oh god, I thought, this is really happening!

As if reading my mind, Goemon whispered into my ear, "If at any point you want me to seriously stop, just say so."

I nodded that I understood. With that, he reached his hands under my kimono and began rubbing my ass. I whimpered at his roughness.

"Ah, Sakura... My naughty little wife," he murmured while breathing deeply into my hair.

I could feel my own desire building up as heat between my legs. Just then, he slipped his hand there and started rubbing his fingers against my slit. I moaned softly from his touch. But just as quickly, he stopped.

"Hm, no... You're going to have to beg for that."

I felt a lump form in my throat at his words. He then took hold of the back of my neck and guided me over to the futon. Next, he pushed his knee into the back of mine, forcing me to kneel down. My heart was racing so fast, I thought I might faint.

I tried to speak, but no words came out. My whole body felt hot and I started to tremble. Goemon put a hand between my shoulders and slowly guided me down. He positioned me carefully so I was leaning on my shoulders, my head tilted to the side, while my knees were underneath me. In this position my butt stuck high up in the air. He slowly pulled my kimono up over my hips. I whimpered again, beyond embarrassed at how exposed I was.

All this Goemon had done in silence. Now he finally spoke, "You interrupted my training with obscene intentions. How many lashes does that warrant?"

His tone was cold and unwavering. I gasped when I felt the crop lightly graze my flesh. Unable to form an answer, I shut my eyes tight and held my breath.

*Smack!*

"AH!"

I half screamed, half moaned. The sharp pain was electrifying! The spot he had hit continued to sting. I squirmed against the sash around my wrists just as—

*Smack!*

He struck my other cheek with slightly more intensity. I screamed again, but it trailed off into a deep, throaty groan. I could feel myself getting wet as the pain invoked a deep pleasure within me.

"Hm, seems you're enjoying this... Could it be that I married a masochist?" Goemon's tone was a little fiery now.

"Don't...don't say that..."

"Giving me orders again?! When will you learn..." he growled, and quickly struck both of my cheeks sequentially.

My high-pitched moans cut through the air, ringing in my own ears. I couldn't believe the sounds I was making in response to suck treatment. My husband, whom I trusted and loved so much, was spanking me with a crop, and...I liked it!

"M—master Goemon..." I managed between my labored breathing.

"Yes, my dear?" He squatted down next to me, peering into my face.

I listlessly looked up at him and whispered, "I...I'll be good...I promise..."

"Hm," he frowned and stood up straight again, "You always 'promise' to behave..."

*Smack!*

"...And yet, you frequently..."

*Smack!*

"...break that promise!"

"Ahhh!" I cried out. Tears collected under my cheek even as I felt my own juices start to run down my thigh. "I _swear_!" My skin burned in pain. It took every last ounce of my strength not to collapse as my legs shook underneath me. "Please...please..." I whimpered, my voice barely audible.

Goemon tickled the backs of my thighs with the crop. I gasped and cried as he traced it higher between my legs, until—

"Ssss—Eeek!" I sucked in my breath and squeaked when I felt the crop touch me there. My whole body quivered and I started to slide over, but in an instant Goemon was by my side and caught me.

"That's enough for now," he murmured to himself as he gently laid me down on my side.

I drew my breath in shaky gasps while he cradled my head and pet my hair. After a few moments I was able to open my eyes, and I looked up at him hovering over me. His brows were furrowed in genuine concern, but I managed a weak smile.

"Hey...I'm alright..." I reassured him before closing my eyes again. Then I felt him slide down next to me. He held my chin up and gently touched his lips to mine. I softly moaned into his kiss. When he pulled back, we just gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. As my strength returned a little, I started to squirm and looked over my shoulder, drawing his attention to my still-tied up wrists.

"Heh heh," he chuckled while stroking my cheek. "No, I think I like you like that."

"Uh...!" I voiced a small protest, but my eyes sparkled at him.

He grinned menacingly and propped me back up on my knees. Still a little shaky, I wobbled, but he kneeled behind me and held my hips firmly. I gasped as his fingers grazed my stinging ass cheeks, so he held me up with one arm wrapped around my abdomen.

"Wow...!" he sounded shocked as he ran his fingers up the inside of my thigh. "You are dripping wet!" With that he gave my soar bottom a playful little slap, making my moans erupt once again.

"Ungh!"

"Sakura, tell me what you want..." he said softly.

"I...I...can't..."

He slapped me again lightly but doubled the pain in my already stinging cheeks.

"Please!" I screamed.

"Yes?" He slowly started rubbing my slit.

"Please...make love to me..." I whimpered, and I heard him groan behind me.

It seemed not a second later he had whipped off his own clothes and was pressing his hard member against me. I was so slick that he pushed into me easily, bringing ecstasy to my hungry loins.

"Oh god, yes!" I cried out. My breathing was shallow and I started to feel dizzy.

His thrusts were fast and deep, and I screamed every time he pressed against my poor butt. But he held me securely and continued pumping with a savage energy.

"Ah, Sakura..." he groaned my name over and over. "You always feel so good!"

It didn't take long for our passions to start to peak. We were both so turned on by our foreplay that they built up quickly. Goemon's thrusting got faster and faster, making my head spin. My whole body tightened and I twitched underneath him.

"Ungh!" he moaned into my ear and pushed deep up into me. We quivered and cried out together for what felt like an eternity!

Finally, he laid me down softly and collapsed next to me. I felt a little tug on my hands and realized he was untying my wrists. He rolled me over to face him, then gently held my wrists up to his face while carefully looking them over.

"They're not what hurts most," I giggled.

He kissed both my wrists, then wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, no one else is going to see your red little butt, but they might notice lines around your wrists. Silk was a good fabric choice, though. They should be fine in a bit."

"Guess I can't go anywhere until then," I smiled up into his face.

"Nope," he agreed, and kissed my lips sweetly.

We were both still heavily panting. I rested my head on his chest and happily closed my eyes.


End file.
